Candy dispensers are well know. Most of them are coin operated and stationary. In order to dispense one or more pieces of candy from a coin operated candy dispensing machine one must put a coin in the machine and turn a lever in order to open an opening in the machine and cause one or more pieces of candy to pass downwardly through a chute to the recipient standing in front of the machine.
The prior art also includes mobile candy dispensing machines, which may be more desirable than stationary, non-mobile candy dispensing machines, especially for children. A mobile candy dispenser which further functions as a toy may hold more appeal for children of younger ages than a conventional coin operated candy dispensing machine. In addition, a toy candy dispenser which is in the shape of an object known to the child, such as an animal, may be even more appealing to the child.
One such type of candy dispensing toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,196. This patent discloses a wheeled dispensing toy in the shape of a rabbit. The toy rabbit comprises two pivotally inter-connected pieces. The rear piece has a cavity or hopper adapted to hold a plurality of pieces of candy. The front piece of the toy rabbit is supported by a small wheel and the rear piece of the toy rabbit is supported by a larger wheel. The rear wheel has a dispensing notch therein. As the rear wheel rotates along a supporting surface, the dispensing notch passes the bottom of the hopper of the rear piece of the rabbit. A piece of candy, such as a chocolate egg, passes into the dispensing notch in the rear wheel and, upon further rotation of the rear wheel, is deposited on the ground or supporting surface as the dispensing notch passes the ground. Thus, the toy rabbit which is the subject of this patent is adapted to dispense one piece of candy at a time as the toy rabbit is wheeled along the floor or supporting surface. One drawback to such a dispensing apparatus is that only one piece of candy may be dispensed upon each rotation of the wheel and the dispensed item is deposited on the ground where it may be stepped on or otherwise contaminated.
Several other patents disclose wheeled toys which are adapted for purposes other than dispensing candy, and which utilize the rotation of one or more of the wheels of the toy to cause a certain function to occur. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,109, the rotation of the wheels of a toy military tank causes one or more ball missiles to eject from an ejecting gun mounted on the top of the tank body. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,174, the rotation of one or more wheels of a rolling dice agitator game causes a cog to rotate and engage a spring platform which, when actuated, rolls a pair of dice inside a car-shaped toy.
It is an object of the invention to further improve upon the versatility of wheeled candy dispensing toys.
It is another object of the invention to enhance the functional characteristics of wheeled candy dispensing toys, to allow dispensing of multiple pieces of candy but in a manner which does not leave the candy deposited on the ground.